White Wedding
by SvendalMunch
Summary: Olivia is feeling some uneasiness about walking down the aisle with Cassidy until three people from her past bring her back to stability. Friendship fic. My opinion on how SVU should end. R


Olivia Benson stared into the full length, gold accented mirror in disbelief. The reflection before her was never something she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. From head to foot, snows and creams clung to her body, creating a stunning gown encrusted in dew drops. Sheers cascaded from her bodice with glittering diamonds freckling the fabric. A beautiful bride, dressed in white and beautiful, clutching a bouquet of roses. Yes, Sergeant Detective Olivia Benson was getting married today.

She turned slightly, viewing the back of her dress. She'd already tried it on before, but somehow, it was different only minutes before she took to the aisle. It seemed like she was looking into a small window at someone else or at least that she was in someone else's dress. When Brian had popped the question, of course, so perfectly timed after she and her unit had busted and jailed another rapist and she was tired and sweaty and looked like she'd just got back from a running a marathon, she'd been so stunned she had responded without thinking.

It was better that way. She didn't regret her decision. If there was ever a man for her to marry, it was Brain Cassidy. He understood the job she had, being a former SVU detective and a currently part of narcotics. And he really cared for her. They'd been through a lot together starting all the back in her first days as an SVU detective fifteen years ago. Had it really been that long?

She thought of how many things had changed. Cassidy had left, shortly after that it was Jefferies. But after Fin arrived, everything had stayed fairly the same. Herself and her partner, Elliot along with Fin and John Munch had worked on countless cases under the command of Captain Cragen. But then, Stabler left. After that it was only a matter of time until Munch, who even was promoted to sergeant as well, and Cragen retired.

It wasn't all bad though. When Stabler had gone, Nick Amaro joined the squad and Rollins was another wonderful addition. And now, here she was, head of the unit. But she still thought about the old squad…

Captain Cragen was one of the best leaders they could have asked for. He was smart and did everything to help his team, even when it meant his head on the chopping block. Then, there was Munch. With his cynical humor and conspiracy rantings, he came off as quite the nut case at first. But she came to know him as one of the most caring and generous men. He had been like a mentor to her.

And, of course, Elliot Stabler. Her partner of almost twelve years. She and he had been attached at the hip for so long, it was still strange and numb not having him there. Amaro was a great partner, but Stabler had been more then that. He'd been a best friend when she needed one. When he left, everything changed…

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. Rollins popped her head in, a grin the size of saturns rings plastered on her face. "Hey, Liv, you got a few visitors, is that okay?" she asked, her grin turning sly.

Olivia looked a bit surprised. The ceremony wasn't very big. They'd each only invited family and a few friends from their precincts. Who on earth…?

"Who is it?" she asked sheepishly.

Rollins faked an exaggerated shrug "They said they're family."

She ducked out and Olivia looked puzzled. She really didn't have very much family. But as three pairs of polished black dress shoes shuffled through the door, Olivia's hands found her mouth.

Oh, they were her family alright. "I'm little offended you didn't think to invite us, Olivia. Hurt really."

John Munch's face broke out into a grin at the shocked look on her face. "Quite you're whining John, at least you got to drive." Stabler returned, teasing the old man.

Cragen's eyes rolled, but he grinned. "Congratulations, Olivia." he said, taking a step forward, arms wide.

Olivia hugged him without hesitation. "Capatin I-"

"You're the squad leader now, Liv." he laughed "I'm Don to you now."

She was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry I didn't invite all of you. We wanted to keep it small."

"Yeah I'll be having a word with Brain about that." he responded.

"Jeez Don, don't hog her." Munch joked, beckoning Olivia.

She turned to give him a hug as well. Munch squeezed her. "I'm glad one of us got a happy ending, Liv. You deserve this." he muttered to her.

"Thanks, John." she smiled, still battling the water works.

"Cassidy though?" he teased "There really wasn't ANYONE else you were into? A teacher? Someone with a brain?"

Liv punched him playfully and he wrapped an arm back around her and gave her a forehead kiss. "Make sure you take care of him."

"Oh I will." she chuckled.

She turned once more and locked eyes with her last visitor. Elliot stood there, unchanged. To her, he looked the same as he had the last day she'd seen him in that squad room. The same as he had the first day she'd started at SVU. Memories came rushing through her head. All the days beating the pavement, sitting crammed in the squad car, steak outs, arrests. When they would lock themselves in the interrogation room until they made the suspect pop. When they were together, there was nothing they couldn't do. Neither of them said anything as Elliot gathered her into his arms. The two embraced and for the first time in a long time, she felt whole again.

She loved Stabler. Not like she was in love with Cassidy, but he was an irreplaceable piece of her. Suddenly, all the uneasiness, all the fear, all the indecision, gone. The decision to walk down the aisle was right and her life was where it should be. "Congratulations, Liv." He whispered, not breaking the hug.

A single tear fell down her cheek. Finally, they pulled apart. John cleared his throat loudly. She turned and Stabler looked up. He and Don were holding glasses and a bottle. "Usually the toasts come after the wedding, trust me, I would know." Munch began, looking over the top rim of his glasses in his matter-of-fact way "But, we figured, we aren't really about following tradition."

Immediately, Olivia turned towards Don, but he held up his hand. "Don't worry, Liv, it's cider."

"What the hell?" she shrugged, taking a glass from John.

Elliot accepted his and raised it. "To Olivia Benson, the greatest partner a Detective could ever have."

Munch followed "To the feistiest women I have ever met. And to the best cop I was ever blessed to know."

Don then raised his "To the most head strong and infuriating young women I ever had the pleasure to have on my squad."

Before she raised her glass, she looked around at each of these men. Her mind took her back. She saw them as they were. John Munch with his hair slicked back, slouching against his desk and sassing anyone in a two desk radiance. Donald Cragen, barking at him for his snide comments and uncalled for sarcasm. Elliot Stabler, chuckling before taking another phone call from his wife and insisting yes, he would be home for dinner tonight.

These men were so much her family, they all very well had the same blood pumping through their veins. Blue blood. These were three of the greatest cops to ever walk the beat. She raised her glass "To three of the finest men I've ever known."

"Whose that? Regan, Elvis, and Kennedy?" Munch shot, but grinned even as Cragen and Stabler's elbows found his sides.

But then he said "To the blushing bride."

They all let out a ringing laugh. The chink of their glasses resonated through the small room.

Olivia sat at her desk in the squad room. She looked around. John Munch was being spurned by Jefferies yet again while his partner, Brain Cassidy laughed behind him. Elliot Stabler sat across from her, a phone to his ear and taking down something on a sheaf of paper. Cragen poking his head out of the office telling Munch and Jefferies to keep it down. She smiled to herself.

This was where she belonged.

_Thank you for reading my little drabble. I was having some serious Benson feelings. I want this to be how the series ends so badly it hurts. For the full effect, listen to Oblivion by Bastille (the song that inspired this). _

_-Sven_


End file.
